gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Days Are Over
Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine ''is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes and Tina with the New Directions singing back-up. Will gives the solo parts to Rachel, but she refuses because she is still upset about her recent break-up with Finn, so she passes it to the two "unsung heroes", Mercedes and Tina. The song is the last part of the episode, making it the second time New Directions sung a celebratory song after Sectionals. The song was originally performed by ''Florence + The Machine from their debut album Lungs. It became a hit, pushing the originally 'Indie' labelled into prominence. The song was originally scheduled for release in Nov. 24, 2008, but it was pulled to Dec.1, 2008. Lyrics Tina: Happiness hit her Like a train on a track Mercedes: Coming towards her Stuck, still no turning back Tina: She hid around corners (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) And she hid under beds Mercedes: She killed it with kisses (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) And from it she fled Tina: With every bubble (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) She sank with a drink Mercedes: And washed it away down the kitchen sink (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) Tina: The dog days are over (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) The dog days are done The horses are comin' (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) So you better run Mercedes and Tina (with New Directions): (Run fast for your mother), run fast for your father (Run for your children), for your sisters and your brothers (Leave all your love and your longing behind) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive (The dog days are over) the dog days are done (Can you hear the horses; 'Cause here they come) Tina: And I never wanted Anything from you Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses 'Cause here they come Run fast for your mother (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) run fast for your father Run for your children; for your sisters and your brothers (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) Leave all your love and your longing behind You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. The dog days are over (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) The dog days are done Can you hear the horses (New Directions: Uuhhh, uuhh) 'Cause here they come The dog days are over The dog days are done (Mercedes and Tina: Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run The dog days and over The dog days are done (Mercedes and Tina: Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run Trivia *The cloud backdrop was also used in We Are Young in the Season Three episode Hold On To Sixteen, also done as a post-Sectionals celebratory number. *This is the second song which was performed after Sectionals, the first being My Life Would Suck Without You in the Season One episode Sectionals. *Dianna and Harry recorded the backing vocals for this song. Gallery ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days are Over.jpg Dog_days_are_over.png glee209_955.jpg tumblr_lcqld7oCxx1qenwoao1_r2_500.gif ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg 592268_1291581022030_full.jpg 20101201074210!D6og_Days_Are_Over.jpg glee209img31.jpg images9098.jpg DDAORachel.jpg DDAOFinn.jpg Bikeglee.gif DDAOMercedes.jpg DDAOTina.jpg GleeKids_DogDays.jpg Glee_episódio_nove-1-.jpg Tumblr_lrbske54vP1qkbwfuo1_500.gif Dog days are over- Glee.jpg tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two